


I Saw Her Face

by PastaBucket



Category: The Spoony Experiment
Genre: F/M, Halloween Spooks, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: I hear a lot of you wondering "What happened to Spoony? Why isn't Spoony making videos anymore?".Well, I'll tell you what happened to Spoony, although you will not believe me.





	I Saw Her Face

**Author's Note:**

> "Then I saw her face. Now I'm a believer -  
> not a trace, of doubt in my mind.  
> I'm in love, and I'm a believer.  
> I couldn't leave her if I tried."  
> \- I'm a Believer, The Monkees

I'm writing this, knowing that my house will become my silent grave. Every time I enter my computer room - what used to be "my work room" - I quickly shut the door behind me, and then lean a chair under the door knob in an attempt to shut the horror out - the horror that's stalking my very home. I spend weeks at a time here, and while there's an occational startling rustling from the door knob, she seems content with playing the online game that she's kept at for an inhumanly long time by now.

I met her many years ago. Out of all of my online fans, she seemed warm, caring and genuinely sympathetic in the video she sent me. ...and unlike most of my fans, she was a girl. A nice girl with a nice face. What more could I possibly ask for? If anything, I thought I was the one exploiting her.

...but there was this uneerie, nagging feeling about her, that something wasn't right. Her smile looked like it was stretched from ear to ear in some kind of mischevious evil grin, and as the years passed, the warmth somehow just drained, to give way to a hollow feeling like an empty grave.

I told my fans that I was sick, and in the beginning I genuinely thought that I was: That it was my fault that I was so unable to put up with her. I started going to counseling about it, but nobody would understand me. First they prescribed me Zoloft. Then they prescribed me amphetamines. Then they prescribed me heavier drugs still. ...but through the veil of them, I could still see her changing through hers.

...but streaming was now my only livelihood, and so every once in a while, when the Patreon money grew too sparse, I put on my happiest and most entertaining face for the crowd, and streamed some cheap game that I could afford to buy online, stopping short of having another mental breakdown. It kept the food deliveries coming. I found myself wondering how such a thing would still eat human food.

...but I'm never leaving the safety of my room again, because of my last encounter with her. As I carefully snuck out into the kitchen for more food supplies, I guess I must have made too much noise, because as I headed back, I saw her slowly coming for me from the other side of the hallway. Her face still bore that stapled, evil smile, that made me forget to even hold on to the packages of crackers, dry macaronies and dog food, for a dog I hadn't seen in months, and that she'd probably eaten.

...but it would prove to be but a mercy, as it began to sag and slide down on one side, followed by the other, and then completely peel away to reveal something resembling the rotten innards of a carved out pumpkin - a sight capable of piercing through any amount of drugs in the world. That's when I simply screamed and ran the last feet to my door, tripping over all the supplies I left behind.

It's ironic: I'm sitting in a room with a computer hooked up to the internet, but I still can't tell the world. They'll think I'm crazy. They'll just think I'm a misogynist. Maybe she'll accuse me of rape or something. There's just no way out. Sometimes I read their little online fan theories, and none of them are even close to the hideous truth.


End file.
